


[podfic] tale as old as time

by MavenMorozova



Series: Rise of the Fallen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi Leia Organa, One Shot, Padawan Rey, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: for bensolosbutterflies on tumblr. a podfic of the text edition i wrote!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: Rise of the Fallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo Podfics





	[podfic] tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tale as old as time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863372) by [MavenMorozova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova). 



> for bensolosbutterflies on tumblr. a podfic of the text edition i wrote!

[Tale as Old as Time](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14q0lPXELJzxOs1B6STaoDyPIeo10pi-_/view)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading/listening! comments are always appreciated!


End file.
